McDonald MidMay Day!
by DerringerMeryl87
Summary: DASEY! My first LWD fic! the girl's put on a fashion show, but what does Derek think? One Shot for now! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Derek's POV:**

I rolled my eyes, leaned my head back, and groaned in unison with Edwin. Even though it was only early March, today had been dubbed "McDonald Mid-May Day." Apparently, girls didn't buy enough clothes during the rest of the year to make Nora happy, so she had started this tradition where both of her girls got 100 to spend on summer clothes they wouldn't wear until mid-May. Hence, "May Day." The corny, forced alliteration told me exactly who had come up with the name.

I chuckled to myself, thinking of the look Casey had been wearing when left for the mall.

_"So explain this May Day thing again?"_

_"Derek, I _told_ you three times already, and I'm holding everyone up!" Her eyes darted down the hallway. I knew the lateness was upsetting her, so I took my time replying. I shifted my weight to lean against my door frame. _

_"I get the _process_," I told her without quite saying 'duh.' "I just don't get the_ logic_. I mean, at the rate you're going, you won't fit in these clothes come May." The fury on her face was instantaneous.___

"Ugh! Derek!" She shouted, punctuating my name as she pushed me in the chest. She reached past me for the door knob, slamming me into the silence of my room. For a moment, the only sound was her stomping footsteps.

Then I laughed out loud, wondering what name she would come up with next year to include Venturi for Marti and Nora.

Nora modeled her clothes first. Edwin and I made sure to 'ooh' and 'aah' in all the right places. We may not have sounded as sincere as Dad, but I'm pretty sure he's who she was listening to anyway. I pretended to be disgusted by the way they were looking at each other and leaned back again, ignoring Lizzie's new clothes altogether.

Edwin made a crack about one of them that made me laugh, but I shook my head when he raised his hand for the high five. It wasn't that funny.

Marti I sat up for. On her first McDonald Mid-May Day she had spent her money on a pair of neon orange shorts, cowboy boots, a black tank top and a pet frog. Nora had kicked the frog out before getting in the car, but instead of crying, Marti had found it funny that her step mom was afraid of frogs.

Currently, Marti was parading around the living room in her new clothes, showing off the empty cage, reenacting Nora seeing the frog. Somehow, in all the screams and laughs, I heard the stairs creak, and then we were watching Casey in her new clothes.

I know nothing about fashion, but I noticed Casey's clothes alright. The heels made her long legs look even more perfect beneath her khaki skirt. The shirt was thin and clug to her tiny waist, revealing how off I was when teasing her about her weight.

"Wow Casey! You look pretty!" Marti exclaimed in her loud, little girl voice. Everyone was agreeing and "Beautiful…." just slipped through my lips.

The word lingered for a heartbeat or two. I'm not sure exactly, mine was stopped. I let my breath out in a rush out, "I mean, IF you can call a wet dog beautiful."

Edwin let out a laugh and held his hand up. The room seemed normal enough to me, and I relaxed again. Reaching up to meet Edwin's high five, I leaned back and slipped into my usual uncaring step-brother mode.

Even when they were so obviously a cover-up, all of my jokes were high five worthy.

* * *

**A/N: So I was watching LWD the other day, and I told my friend "This show is awesome, but I just want it to go Marmalade Boy!" And she was like "ME TOO!" So I got online and found, not for the first time, that I'm not the only supporter of a random couple that I expected no one to agree with!**

**This scenario has been playing in my head ever since, and I actually have plans to continue this. Nothing epic, just 3 or 4 more chapters. Not this minute, though. I am pretty deep into my Zutara fic (so check it out if you ship that way!)**

**Let me know what you think! Even after my Zutara fic is done, I probably won't write more if no one likes it. That's not supposed to be a threat or anything, this is just my first LWD fic and IDK exactly what to think of it!**

**Also, it was pointed out that "May Day" isn't alliteration. I know this. I was referring to the McDonald Mid May part. Besides, it IS Derek talking! LOL**

**For those of you that don't know, Marmalade Boy is a Japanese manga where a girl and her new step bro fall in love. It's awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek's POV:**

11:30 and it looked like I was the only one awake again, but I still wasn't tired. With a sigh I pushed myself up off the bed. My CD player was skipping and I was tired of that album anyway. My door swung open as I made my way across the room.

"Derek, are you asleep?" came the whisper, loud because she always failed at being sneaky.

I ddin't bother to lower my voice, "Casey, does it _look_ like I'm asleep?"

"I don't know, I've got my eyes closed!"

"Why?" I couldn't contain my curiosity, but kept my back to her as I pcked through my CDs.

"I was just doing it in case you were sleeping naked or something."

"Oh, you wish!"

"Uh, gross! No I don't!"

Ouch. "Yeah well, thousands of other girls do."

"Well, I'm not like thousands of other girls am I?" She was right again. She was nothing like other girls.

It took me a minute to register the distraction in her voice, and I glanced over my shoulder at her. She was already in her pajamas for the night, the pink ones she had owned when they first moved in. The tank top showed a sliver of bare skin over the top of the pants. I stopped myself there and pulled my eyes up to her face. she had opened her eyes after all, but was staring at the floor.

I turned back to my stereo. "What are you doing here, Case?" It came out nicer than I mean it to, so I'd have to make up for it.

She was silent for a moment. "I don't know, I was just...."

"Spit it out! I haven't got all night!" Normal balance restored!

"I was just worried that you were serious, about what you said, about my new clothes..." she prompted.

"Which outfit?" I stalled, thinking of a response. After that first slip of the tongue, I had been careful to insult every stitch. But this was apparently important to her. I didn't want to break her heart by denying it, but I thought she had looked gorgeous in all of the outfits she had modeled earlier. I couldn't very well say that either though.

She remembered my comments. "Derek, you insulted ever one of them!"

"Why does it matter?" I countered. "It's not like you to be so shallow."

Her mouth hung open in disbelief. "I am _not_ shallow!" she was bristling and I resisted the urge to laugh at her.

But her next words stopped me short. "I just want to look good for my date tomorrow night."

I hoped she didn't notice the way my hand stopped moving, because I couldn't anything but force words out of my mouth. "Oh, I didn't know you had a date. Who's the loser?"

"No one important." And she said _I _smirked! You could practically hear the one on her face.

I forced a laugh and moved to another CD. "Come on, Case. I won't tease you too much if it's a freshman band geek."

"Ha! I'm going to Nick's with Bryan Fleming!"

This time I didn't just freeze, I whirled around and almost shouted, "What?"

"That's right. The new guy, rides a limo. Does it surprise you Drek? You would never expect someone like him to go out with someone like me, would you." She was looking at me expectantly. I could tell that she had expected me to joke about him being out of her league or something like that.

"Someone like him?" I asked, appalled. "Do you mean because he's so much more stupid and useless than me, let alone you?"

She seemed surprised for a second, then, "You're just jealous Derek."

"_Jealous?_" I really was. "Of what?"

"I seem to remember Veronica Stone turning you down last week..."

"Don't even go there."

"Oh, I did," she said, smug. Which was fair, I guess. It's not like she gets the chance to tease about a girl turning me down every day, but that was beside the point.

"Casey, trust me. This guy's bad news." I tried not to sound as though I was pleading.

She just looked at me coldly. "I wanted your advice on the clothes, Derek, not the guy."

"Well, I'm giving you advice on the guy whether you ask for it or not. _Obviously, _you need it!"

I was just a few inches from where she still stood in my doorway. When I paused to take a breath, I could smell her cherry chapstick.

"It's really none of your business," she said, angry.

I saw her hand twitch, but this time I was faster and slammed the door in her face.

"Ow!" she hissed from the other side of my now-locked door. "You hit my nose!"

"Oh no!" I said, mocking her. "Hope it's not swollen for your date tomorrow. The night will be bad enough without that!"

She struggled for a comeback, and if I hadn't been so mad, I would have laughed at her reply when it came.

"It won't be as big as your nose that's so impossible to keep out of _my_ business." Then she stomped away and slammed her door hard enough that I felt it in my own. I almost knocked my stereo off the dresser when I shoved the power button. God, I hated it when she went to bed mad at me.

* * *

**A/N: I love, LOVE, L.O.V.E. reviews!!  Seriously, I'm a complete sucker for praise. I know I said I was caught up in my Zutara story, but I kept getting alerts that people had reviewed this one, or favorited it, or added it to their alerts, and I just couldn't resist! Not that my Zutara story isn't gettin reviews, it's just not getting that many as this one at the moment! SO: NEW CHAPTER.  Don't get too excited though. It means my story is 1/2 over (if you're a pessimist. If you're an optimist, I'd go with 1/2 _awesome_!! wow, I'm sleepy!)**

**Also, I know that now the story doesn't exactly fit the title. It really won't by the end. But until I think of a new one, or get a great suggestion (hint, hint), then McDonald Mid-May Day stays!**


End file.
